He was wrong
by Angel of Tears
Summary: It was such an inpossible thing. He couldn't accept this idea. And Blaise was wrong. short OS Yaoi slash


Author: Angel of Tears  
Title: He was wrong  
Pairing: You'll read it soon!

Disclaimer: All characters aren't mine, I just take them for a little while.

Bla-bla: Sorry for all the possible mistakes. i'm French, so.. English isn't my cup of tea. But it seemed better in English than in French Oo.

I hope you'll enjoy...

**# He was wrong #**

It was unbelievable

It was unbelievable. Such an impossible thing. He couldn't see the truth, no way. His mind wasn't able to accept the idea, nor the fact.

He kept on reminding every smile, every look. He knew by heart the way his lips were curling into an ironical smile, a joyful smile or just into a little grin. He will always remember how his eyes were sliding to him. He will never forget all these looks carrying unspoken words, such a beautiful confession he believed just for him.

He remembered all his movements, and could see every feeling just looking at the way he was walking, standing or sitting. Every muscle gave him information, and looking him was like reading an unwritten story. All these whispers, all these shiver when they were closed to themselves. He really believed it.

But his voice was more than all. He knew every tone, he could interpreter every rhythm, every silence, like there were words. In fact, he could say he knew him by heart. The only things he didn't know were his thoughts. And that's why he was wrong.

He believed that every look was for him. And he was wrong.

He believed that every smile was for him. And he was wrong.

He believed that he thought about him. And he was wrong. Oh, so wrong.

Tears were near, he needed to run away. Away from these stairs, run away from this part of the college, run away, far from them.

Curiosity wasn't a virtue, and he wasn't virtuous. The man of his dreams wasn't so virtuous, neither. But he couldn't help himself crying. He was wrong. And so far of reality.

All looks were for Draco. All smiles. All. Draco, forever him, always him. The Slytherin's Prince, his leader, but mainly the man who has destroyed his dreams, broken down all his illusions.

Blaise was wrong. Harry, the Golden Boy, was for Draco. And not for him. Tears were like a river, since he had seen the two boys flirting, and kissing, passionately, with fever and fervour. Draco's hands in the waist of the Gryffindor, eyes closed, when Harry was against the wall, let down into the arms of the blond.

He couldn't accept it, this passion, this idea, this image, this scene, no, he couldn't. He refused. It wasn't real, just a nightmare. But jealousy's fire was burning him, anger was growing on his veins, and sadness was queen of his feelings now. During 7 years, he admired Harry in silence, he dreamt of him all nights, was happy when the Golden Boy was happy… All was wrong. Harry was with Draco, and a passion like that wasn't that of the beginning of a relation. Surely they were together since a long time.

Running away, he tried to escape to this horrible vision, going through the Hall, looking for a place to go, an empty classroom.

The door closed, he fell on the floor, hands hiding his face, hiding his tears, hiding his pain. Love was painful, love was a killer, love was just a way to break your heart, to hurt you more and more. He tried to not scream his feeling, without success. Tears slowly changed into moans, then he thought to be let down like a hurt bird.

Not so far from Blaise, Harry tenderly but firmly pushed away Draco. He needed his entire mind and all his will to do it, because Draco knew him by heart, all his weak points and all his reactions.

-No Draco. It's end.

-But Harry… After all this time…?

-Yes. I was OK to be with you. We had a really great time together but… I feel empty, somewhere on my heart.

-Yes but… you were happy with me, no?

-Happy, yes, but not heighten. Please, don't make it more difficult Draco.

-You'll never be glad with him. He's not me.

-And you're not for me.

Harry closed his eyes for a second and Draco moved backwards. The Golden Boy thanked him before leaving the stairs, looking for someone.

Blaise was desperate. He was blinded by his pain, blinded by this image, this incredible scene. Somewhere on his mind, a little voice was telling him that life has no sense now, and a nonsense life wasn't a life.

He just took his magic wand, and murmured a spell. A green light, a whisper, a name, and all was finished.

Harry run into the Hall, but didn't find who he was looking for. He went through classrooms and found one with a closed door.

-Blaise?! BLAISE?!

He let out an Alohomora spell, and came on the room.

Blaise was wrong.

Harry loved him.

Harry was for him.

He was wrong when he thought to be wrong.

-- The End --

Still alive? Not too disappointed?  
Please, let me a little review... !  
AoT


End file.
